Flowers for Diamonds
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Diamonds may last forever, flowers may be fleeting, but everyday I'd rather you braid flowers in my hair because that time is something I'll cherish until I see you again, more than a weight about my neck. Hobbit, Bilbo/Thorin- Life after the battle.


Summary: Diamonds may last forever, flowers may be fleeting, but everyday I'd rather you braid flowers in my hair because that time is something I'll cherish until I see you again, more than a weight about my neck. Hobbit, Bilbo/Thorin- Life after the battle.

* * *

Bilbo walked silently through the quite halls of Erebor, it was ten days after the Battle of the Five Armies as one poet had described it. Most of the Dwarrows were still working in the front halls, while the Company was cleaning the Treasury under Gloin's direction, the Arkenstone returned to its place over the throne of Erebor, though Bilbo could not bring himself to look at it.

Bilbo sighed as he heard the pounding of a hammer from the Dragon lit forges, he walked towards the noise and approached the lone Dwarf.

"Has Oin told you this was alright?" Bilbo asked the Dwarf.

"I was making something for you." Thorin replied.

"I would rather you rest and heal before you attempt to make me anything."

Thorin turned and held out a necklace that was weighted down by ten small diamonds and a single, rather large emerald.

Bilbo frowned slightly, "It's lovely…"

"You hate it." Thorin whispered.

"It's pretty, Thorin, really, but it looks heavy." Bilbo tried to explain.

Thorin frowned and set the necklace aside.

"Can we get you back to bed, before Oin finds out you're up and about?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded and let Bilbo help him back to bed.

* * *

Bilbo smiled at the small Dwarfling, he had lost his parents as they had entered Erebor proper and been waiting to be assigned a task to help in the rebuilding. Bilbo had found the child wandering around lost and near tears, so he had asked if the child would like to help him in his garden.

Now, normally Bilbo would be helping Ori in the library or Bombur in the kitchen and since he decided the day of both would assume that he was with the other, at least until the Dwarrows gathered for dinner.

But keeping the little one calm won out for the moment, hopefully his parents would show up for dinner and he'd point them out.

Until then, Bilbo showed the child how to find weeds and which plants were edible, which ones were poisonous and which ones were helpful. Halfway through the child asked what the point of the flowers were and Bilbo told him that they were to make things more beautiful.

The child asked if he could braid some into Bilbo's hair with a blush and Bilbo had called him a dwarf bolder than his king, making the child laugh a little, but he had let the child weave Honeysuckle and Snowdrop into a crown of hair, and before they went down for dinner Bilbo gave the child an Iris to give to his mother.

Bilbo held the child's hand as they walked into the great hall and Bilbo walked to Thorin and explained how he found the child and asked him to make some kind of speech thing to help the child find his parents.

While Thorin shook himself out of his thoughts and stood to make his speech Bilbo lifted the child so he could look at the crowd of Dwarrows better.

"Letor!" A feminine voice shouted as a Dwarrowdam rushed forward.

"Amad!" The child returned and then Letor's Mother was muttering in Khuzdul.

A few moments later Letor offered the Iris, "Mister Bilbo said I should give this to you, it means warmth of affection."

The child's mother, as well as many other Dwarrows, frowned but she nodded her thanks to Bilbo before carrying her child away.

"And what do your flowers mean, Uncle Bilbo?" Kili asked with a sly grin, poking at one of the nlooms.

"Hope and generosity." Bilbo said as he batted Kili's hand away.

Thorin looked at the flowers that Bilbo wore curiously.

* * *

Thorin growled lowly as he worked, he had never been one for delicate work, give him a sword to hammer any day(A.N. Did this sound dirty to anyone else?) and he would be happy. But he had to finish this for Bilbo, and maybe he would actually wear it.

Bilbo woke early, as he always did, and he smiled at Thorin as they ate breakfast.

"I have a gift for you," Thorin began, "Actually several."

"Thorin, you didn't have to get me anything." Bilbo said cautiously, wondering what Thorin could have gotten him this time and hoping it was something he could actually use.

"I think you might like them better than my last gift." Thorin remarked with a grin as he brought the cloth wrapped gift.

"Oh?" Bilbo questioned as he unwrapped the cloth.

Thorin nodded, "And maybe… maybe you'll let me braid them in your hair before we leave our rooms in the morning?" Thorin inquired.

Bilbo smiled at Thorin before he uncovered the gift, "Perhaps."

Bilbo carefully uncovered his gift and gasped quietly, his hand moving to cover his mouth.

"You hate them?" Thorin asked dejectedly.

"No, Thorin, I love them, do you know what they mean?"

Thorin shook his head, "I just thought they were pretty, and would suit you."

Bilbo shook his head, "Then you got really lucky." Bilbo lifted one of the two purple gem-flowers, "This is lilac, it means first love." Bilbo watched Thorin blush as he set the flower down and lifted one of the four red gem-flowers, "This is a Camellia, that it is red means that I'm a flame in your heart," Bilbo lifted one of the other red Flowers, "this is an Orchid, it means love." Bilbo lifted the only single gem-flower, "And this is Primrose, it means that you can't live without me."

Thorin was red-faced by the time Bilbo finished.

"Now, I know you didn't know what they meant, but do you agree with the messages?" Bilbo asked gently.

Thorin nodded, though he didn't dare look up at Bilbo.

"I would love it if you would braid these flowers into my hair this morning, Thorin." Bilbo said quietly making Thorin's head snap up.

Bilbo smiled softly at him, "And every morning for the foreseeable future."

"Oh." Thorin whispered as he reached for the Primrose and began braiding.

Bilbo ended up with a crown, the primrose near the center of his hairline, above his forehead, a red orchid on either side of it at his temples, then came the purple lilac a little in front of the tips of his ears, with the Camellias just behind his ear tips.

"Why flowers?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo turned to look up at him, "Because they make the world beautiful, and this way I can remember the feel of your hands in my hair while you're away in meetings, and I know what they mean, and every day you place them in my hair you tell me again and again. It is such a beautiful message, Thorin, and our little secret, so every time you see me with your flowers in my hair know I'm thinking of what they mean, what you said by giving them to me."

Thorin smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Bilbo's lips, "I may need to make more flowers, so I can change the message, every day."

"Mmm, I guess that means we'll have to have flower language lessons." Bilbo hummed against Thorin's lips.

"Why?"

"Can't have you telling me you hate me and that you want me to leave, can we?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded, "I suppose lessons are required, as we've established that I can't live without you."

* * *

All done, I really hate the flower language, it changes depending on what sight you go on and I can't remember where my book is… so annoying.


End file.
